Los niños del verano
by robopol
Summary: Viñetas Joe/David. AU.
1. Con papeles de colores y a lo loco

una serie de viñetas de joe y david como adolescentes un poco problemáticos.

* * *

**Con papeles de colores y a lo loco**

David es el buen chico. Es el hijo que todos desearían tener. Es el que se sabe las palabras más difíciles del diccionario, el que lee más libros en verano, el que sonríe educadamente a los mayores. David es el sueño húmedo del profesorado y el perfecto futuro marido para las debutantes del club de campo.

Joe, no. Joe es el que vomita mierda en forma de palabras, el que insulta al mundo escudándose en las tradiciones judías, el que se pone los cigarrillos detrás de la oreja y el que vende marihuana en la fábrica abandonada dos manzanas al norte del instituto. Joe es demasiado directo, demasiado terco, demasiado pasota y bueno, es el compañero de Alemán Avanzado de David, así que no son dos completos extraños, ni viven en mundo diferentes, ni ninguna otra estupidez cliché del cine de Hollywood.

—Lo que no entiendo es por qué no podías dedicarte a vender cafés en el Starbucks.

Joe se lame los labios y cuenta los billetes del grupo de skaters que vienen todas las tardes.

—Gano más dinero, es más divertido, tengo que "deshacerme" de las plantas de maría de mi habitación —sonríe—. Elige la que más te guste.

David se encoge de hombros y sigue leyendo _En el camino _para clase de Literatura. Ha visto las plantas monstruosas de Joe. Son el resultado de meses de mezclas y experimentación para conseguir la mejor marihuana del barrio. David no suele fumar, ¿pero la cosecha de Joe? Impresionante. Sin embargo, hay reglas tácitas nacidas de la experiencia: David sólo fuma con Joe, siempre en alguna ubicación discreta y, preferentemente, cuando no haya un alma cerca. Los seres humanos son organismos de costumbres y David tiene años en el arte de fumar maría con Joe Liebgott. Además, Joseph posee la colección de pipas más ostentosas que David haya visto nunca, desde la que tiene forma de jirafa, hasta la que parece una piruleta de cristal caleidoscópica.

—Ten —dice Joe cuando termina la venta del día y se cuelga un cigarrillo en los labios—. Son para ti.

Entonces abre la lata de chicles _Ouch! _que lleva siempre encima y saca unos cuantos porros liados en papelitos de colores, con dibujos y patrones. David alza una ceja y mira la sonrisa socarrona de Joe. Después se encoge de hombros y elige el que parece una barra de caramelo navideña.

* * *

**pol dice:** lo mío es serio, eh. tengo un problema mental.


	2. Con fuegos artificiales

#002

* * *

**Con fuegos artificiales**

David sale corriendo de la iglesia tan rápido como le permiten sus piernas. La carretera hacia el viejo polígono industrial está desierta y el viento brama con fuerza desde el este. David cree oír a su madre llamándolo a gritos desde el aparcamiento frente a la iglesia, pero él no se detiene. Hay un mensaje en su móvil con una foto de cohetes de colores y la palabra "¿te apetece?" debajo; David no se puede resistir.

Cuando la fábrica abandonada aparece a la distancia, reduce la velocidad. Hay un viejo coche Ford en el patio delantero que se incendió ("sin querer" según Malarkey) hace dos años; George Luz está recostado en el capó, fumándose lo que David sabe que es un porro marca Liebgott. A su lado está Frank Perconte, jugando con la Nintendo DS.

—Me cago en la puta —gruñe Frank.

—Eres un perdedor, Frankie. Acéptalo —contesta George desde una nube de humo.

David les lanza su bandolera; ésta choca contra la barriga de Luz y Frank se descojona del gritito indignado que suelta.

—Hola, chavales —sonríe David—. ¿Joe está dentro?

—Dentro de tu madre —masculla George, sobándose el estómago.

—Está haciendo Dios sabe qué —contesta Frank.

David les sonríe y trota hacia la ventana rota por la que suelen colarse en el edificio. Era una antigua fábrica de máquinas de coser que cerró antes de que ellos nacieran, según lo que le contó su abuela. Ellos la convirtieron en su base de operaciones (además del muelle que encontraron hace cuatro veranos perdido en una de las orillas del lago) cuando Guarnere todavía insistía en llamar al grupo "Currahee."

—¿Joe? —pregunta a la nada. Su voz rebota en las paredes de hormigón y más de una paloma sale volando. David ama este lugar incluso más que su cama calentita en invierno y el aire acondicionado de su casa en verano. Cree que podría sobrevivir a la intemperie siempre que pudiera refugiarse en esta fábrica y contar con aquellos idiotas a los que llama amigos.

—Aquí —gruñe Joe.

Aparece de la nada, con un cigarrillo Camel detrás de la oreja y haciendo rodar un barril vacío que parece un contenedor. David lo ve enderezarlo en mitad de la fábrica antes de pasarse una mano por el cabello despeinado.

La sudadera de Joe es vieja. David cree que la tiene desde que eran unos críos. Tiene una estampa de Flash en el pecho que está tan gastada que la mayoría de las personas que la ven tienen que preguntar qué es. David sabe por experiencia que la tela es suave, calentita y siempre huele a suavizante, incluso si Joe está retozando por el suelo o nadando vestido cuando todos le dicen que el lago está muy frío.

—He visto tu mensaje —comienza David, acercándose—. Me lo has enviado en mitad de la misa. Mi madre casi me corta los huevos.

Joe le sonríe socarrón.

—¿Siendo un buen católico, Dave? No sabía eso de ti.

David lo empuja un poquito y Joe da un paso hacia atrás. Está hecho un canijo, incluso si come como una bestia.

—Calla, Lieb. Tu gente mató a Jesús —señala, aparentando malicia.

Joe pone los ojos en blanco y saca una tira de petardos del bolsillo delantero de su sudadera. David se lleva instintivamente la mano hacia los vaqueros, buscando su caja de cerillas. ("No podías comprarte un mechero como el resto de personas normales, ¿eh, Web? Tenías que comprar cerillas." "Calla, idiota. Me gustan las cerillas." "Te dejaría mi zippo, pero es una reliquia familiar y seguro que la pierdes." "Tarado.")

—Fiesta —sonríe Joe. David cree que es un pirómano en potencia. David también cree que es contagioso y que Joe se lo está pegando.

Enciende una cerilla y aspira el olor durante unos segundos. Joe pasa la punta de la mecha de los petardos por el fuego antes de echarlos todos dentro del contenedor. Entonces aprovecha y enciende su cigarrillo.

—Tenemos un serio problema —ríe David cuando Joe saca periódicos y los mete dentro del contenedor. Hay una explosión y Joe se carcajea.

—Qué dices, tío. Somos personas normales.

Es entonces cuando Joe le pasa a David el cohete que le enseñó en el mensaje. Es pequeño y no es de los que estallan en grandes abanicos de colores, pero si no se controla, puede arrancarte una mano. El problema de todo este asunto es que David confía demasiado en Joe. Un día de estos acabarán muertos los dos por alguna de las tantas negligencias. Joe lo llama "vivir al límite."

—¿A lo bestia? —pregunta David.

Los ojos de Joe son de estos en los que te pierdes. Son los que puedes leer con facilidad y que siempre tienen un aura socarrona y maldita. David sabe que a su madre no le hace mucha gracia que se junten y hagan estupideces. A estas alturas, a David le da igual lo que piense su madre.

—A lo bestia —responde Joe.

David coge el cohete y lo lanza al fuego sin pensárselo. El cóctel estalla, ellos dos se encogen un poquito y las chispas de los fuegos artificiales casi rozan el techo. Joe echa a reír cuando hay otra serie de estallidos más pequeños.

—Sí, nene —chilla.

Se quedan mirando el fuego, que no parece querer consumirse. En ocasiones oyen risas que llegan desde fuera. Probablemente todo el grupo esté reunido, esperándolos. (David se ha dado cuenta de que siempre los esperan; de que cuando Joe y él están haciendo algo juntos, los demás les dejan espacio). Joe de repente saca una varita y se la pasa a David.

—Recuerdo que eran tus favoritas.

David la coge y mira a Joe durante unos segundos. Éste carraspea y clava los ojos en el barril humeante. David sonríe.

—Claro —murmura, antes de acercarse al fuego y encerderla. Las chispas bailan casi de inmediato, saltando libres. David la sacude y siente el calor en los dedos. Joe ríe por lo bajo mientra lo ve agitar la varita.

Su relación con Joe es esto, al fin y al cabo. Una inmensa varita de fuegos artificiales que se enciende, se quema, baila y brilla. Sólo hay que agregar silencios incómodos, cargados de cosas que no entienden, palabras en alemán pronunciadas con prisas y largas tardes a solas en el techo de los Liebgott.

—Los demás están fuera —murmura Joe—. ¿Vamos?

David le sonríe.

—Tú primero, _liebling_.

Joe lo mira con odio fingido y le da un puñetazo en el hombro.

* * *

**pol dice: **"liebling" es "querido" en alemán; es un juego de palabras con el mote de Joe ("Lieb").


End file.
